My Son
by IfUchiha
Summary: SasuFemNaru. baca aja deh. gak pandai bikin summary. judul gak nyambung sama cerita. gaje dll.


MY SON

By Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : FEMNaru, abal, EYD berantakan, typo(s), dll.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas, perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu tampak mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia tengah hamil 9 bulan dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Berat baginya menjalani semua ini.

Awalnya ia hanya seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang beruntung karena bisa kuliah dengan beasiswa. Meski terkadang mendapat bullying, tapi semangatnya tidak pernah putus.

Ia belumlah menikah, tetapi sudah akan punya anak. Anak ini adalah anak Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha. Saat itu Sasuke tengah mabuk dan tidak sadar telah memperkosa Naruto. Pagi harinya, ia menjumpai dirinya tidur bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang. Tapi, bagi Sasuke, itu tidaklah masalah. Ia sudah sering tidur bersama para pelacur. hingga ia tidak tahu bahwa perbuatannya itu menghasilkan benih baru.

Naruto tidak memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ia sedang hamil. Naruto keluar dari kampus nya dan mulai mencari pekerjaan. Karena ia dipecat dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai kasir sebuah minimarket. Ia bertemu Iruka saat kandungannya berusia 3 bulan. Iruka bersimpati padanya dan bersedia menampung Naruto di rumahnya. Bahkan Iruka sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai putrinya dan mengangkat wanita itu sebagai anak. Naruto tentu saja senang, ia kembali merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

Naruto bekerja di sebuah kafe sebagai pelayan di sana. Tapi semenjak usia kandungannya 8 bulan, Iruka menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja di rumah. Semua biaya Iruka yang mengaturnya. Naruto hendak protes tetapi Iruka mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa 'semua itu untuk putri dan cucunya'.

"Sudah makan Naru?" tanya Iruka. Iruka begitu perhatian pada Naruto. Ia menerima Naruto apa adanya. Iruka adalah seorang duda yang ditinggal mati istrinya karena kecelakaan. Ia belum mempunyai momongan. Sehingga ia senang saat Naruto bersedia menjadi putrinya.

"Belum lapar, Tou-chan." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sambil memegan bagian bawah perutnya yang terasa berat. Anaknya begitu aktif, menendang-nendang perutnya membuatnya merasa geli.

"Makanlah dulu. Baru tidur."

"Ha'i." Naruto memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Setelah meminum segelas susu ibu hamil, ia baru beranjak ke kamarnya. Bersiap tidur.

.

.

.

"Juugo, kau dapat informasinya?" tanya seorang pria berambut raven yang mengenakan jas gelap. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menatap sang bawahan.

"Ini Tuan. Informasi yang saya peroleh sangat lengkap. Disertai alamat, nomer telepon berserta kebiasaannya." Jelas Juugo. Menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Hn. Bagus. Kau boleh keluar. Bayaranmu akan kukirim lewat rekening."

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama."

Pria itu membuka amplop berisi informasi yang diberikan bawahannya. Membacanya dengan cermat. Tidak ingin satu informasipun terlewatkan. Ada beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan yang diketik. Dan beberapa lembar foto.

 **Nama : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Usia : 22 tahun**

 **Pekerjaan : Pelayan kafe**

 **Alamat : Distrik Konoha strett no 11.**

 **Nomor telepon : 08************

 **Namikaze Naruto, wanita berusia 22 tahun. Pernah bersekolah di Universitas Konoha namun keluar dengan alasan pribadi. Berhenti sebagai kasir sebuah minimarket dan bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe. Tinggal bersama seorang duda bernama Umino Iruka. Sekarang tengah hamil 9 bulan. Bla bla bla bla...**

Sasuke terpaku. Kata hamil yang dibacanya tadi tidak kunjung hilang. Apa benar Naruto hamil?

Dulunya Sasuke merasa Naruto sama seperti pelacur-pelacur itu. Namun ia salah sangka. Wajah cantik itu begitu polos. Terlalu baik untuk dianggap sebagai seorang pelacur.

Setelahnya, malam-malam Sasuke selalu dihantui oleh wajah wanita itu. Sasuke akui, ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Meskipun ia tidak ingat malam panas mereka, tetapi ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Ia telah menodai seorang gadis baik-baik. Berbeda layaknya seorang pelacur yang menjual dirinya.

Dan kini Sasuke dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto tengah hamil. 9 bulan. Itu artinya Naruto sedang hamil muda. Perasaan Sasuke tak menentu, ia senang. Tapi ada kebimbangan di dalam dadanya. Apa benar itu anaknya. Anak hasil perbuatannya. Tapi ia tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencari tahu. Maka dari itu Sasuke akan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Agar menikah dengannya. Lagipula ayahnya selalu saja meneror Sasuke agar segera menikah dan memberikannya cucu.

"Tunggu aku Naruto." Bisik Sasuke sembari mengelus foto Naruto dengan perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

"Arrghh! Sa-sakit!" Naruto mengerang. Kontraksi hebat melanda perutnya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka masa-masa melahirkan akan sesakit ini. Iruka dengan segera melarikan Naruto ke rumah sakit. Menggunakan taksi. Karena tidak mungkin ia membawa Naruto menggunakan motor.

Ia menyuruh sang supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Para suster segera membawa Naruto menggunakan kasur dorong. Membawanya ke ruang bersalin.

Iruka menunggu Naruto di luar ruangan. Berharap putrinya kuat di dalam sana. Doa selalu terpanjat. Keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke sedang menuju rumah Naruto. Siang ini cukup terik, walaupun mengenakan mobil, tetap saja tubuhnya gerah.

Drrtt drrtt...

Merasakan getar di celananya, Sasuke segera menepikan mobil. Ia tahu bahayanya mengangkat ponsel saat berkendara. Meskipun jalanan menuju rumah Naruto lenggang, tetap saja berbahaya.

"Halo?!" Sasuke mengangkat telepon. Ternyata dari anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Beliau akan segera melahirkan." Suara bawahannya terdengar panik. Tak ayal Sasuke pun merasa panik. Ia segera putar arah setelah diberitahu bawahannya bahwa Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke bertanya pada petugas resepsionis. Tidak ia perdulikan wajah memerah resepsionis wanita itu. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah Naruto.

"Dimana pasien atas nama Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar. Pasien atas nama Namikaze Naruto masih berada di ruang bersalin. Tinggal lurus saja kemudian belon kanan. Ruang bersalin ada di ujung." Balas sang resepsionis masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Domo."

"Tuan, kalau boleh tahu, pasien atas nama Namikaze Naruto itu siapanya anda?!"

"Dia istriku. Sudah puas?!" balas Sasuke mendelik tidak suka ke arah sang resepsionis. Kelihatannya wanita itu kelabakan. Malu sekaligus kecewa karena ternyata Sasuke telah ada yang memiliki.

Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit. Belok kanan dan melihat ruangan di ujung. Ia melihat seorang pria yang mungkin seusia dengan anikinya. Atau mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari anikinya. Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi pria itu duduk di depan ruang bersalin. Apakah mungkin dia Iruka. Pria yang telah mengangkat Naruto sebagai anaknya. Sasuke harus berterima kasih.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu. Iruka tampak menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nak?!" tanya Iruka heran. Yang ada di ruang bersalin kan hanya Naruto. Apa hubungannya pria ini dengan putrinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya paman, aku sedang menunggu Naruto." Balas Sasuke. Tentu saja dnegan bahasa yang sopan.

"Apa hubungannya kau dengan putriku." Iruka mengernyitkan alisnya. Terlihat bingung. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia gugup sekali. Apa yang akan dikatakan Iruka jika tahu bahwa Sasuke lah yang bertanggung jawab atas Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Saya adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab atas hamilnya Naruto."

Iruka terbelalak. Tidak menyangka bahwa pria di depannya adalah orang yang menyebabkan kehamilan Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, menepuk pundak Sasuke sekali.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jagalah Naru-chan." Balas Iruka. Ia tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini baik. Jika tidak, untuk apa Sasuke ada di sini sekarang. Yang jadi pertanyaan Iruka adalah, kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke menemui Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa kau baru menemui Naruto sekarang?"

"Itu karena aku baru menemukan alamat rumahnya kemarin. Dia keluar dari kampus begitu saja padahal sebulan kemudian dia akan lulus. Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku berusaha mencarinya selama ini. Maaf, jika terlambat." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak terbiasa bicara panjang lebar. Tapi, ia merasa ini perlu.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat. Naru-chan pasti senang kau akan menerima ia dan bayinya." Ujar Iruka dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Terima kasih." Kepala Sasuke terangkat dengan senyum tipis yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Seorang dokter yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau dan maskernya keluar dari ruang bersalin. Sontak, Iruka dan Sasuke segera berdiri. Mendekat ke arah sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru. Apa bayinya selamat?" tanya Sasuke. Menatap sang dokter.

"Persalinannya belum selesai. Pasien butuh dorongan mental. Siapa suaminya?" jelas sang dokter.

"Aku." Sasuke berseru. Iruka hanya diam saja memperhatikan. Tidak pula menyangkal perkataan Sasuke. Benar jika Sasuke akan menjadi suami Naruto nanti. Dan Iruka turut bahagia untuk itu.

"Silahkan masuk, tapi sebelumnya pakai ini." Ujar sang dokter. Memberikan pakaian serba hijau disertai masker dan penutup rambut.

Sasuke menerima benda itu dan lekas mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Kemudian ikut masuk ke ruang bersalin sementara Iruka menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

Kepala Naruto pusing. Rasa sakit di perutnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Berkali-kali ia mengerang kesakitan karenanya. Selangkangannya pun terasa perih. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara suster yang berkata untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto tidak terfokus pada sekelilingnya. Sehingga ia tidak tahu Sasuke sudah memasuki ruangan bersalin. Dengan lembut pria itu menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto. Tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai pirang itu.

Merasa rambutnya dielus, Naruto menoleh. Mendapati wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Sejenak Naruto melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ayo! Dorong terus, kepalanya sudah terlihat." Suara sang Dokter terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Masih mengelus surai pirangnya. Meminta Naruto untuk mengatur nafasnya dan mulai mendorong.

"Pelan-pelan, tarik nafas kemudian dorong." Pinta Sasuke berbisik di dekat telinga Naruto. Naruto merasa tubuhnya ringan. Terbebas dari segala rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sesuai intruksi Sasuke, Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya kemudian mendorong. Berusaha mengeluarkan buah hatinya.

"Ugh... ah... ah! Sa-sakit." Naruto terus mendorong. Sementara Sasuke terus meminta Naruto mengatur nafas dan mendorong.

"Ahhh!" rasa sakit di perutnya menghilang seketika. Tergantikan dengan perih di selangkangan. Bayinya telah keluar. Naruto menangis seketika. Ia telah berhasil. Dia telah menjadi wanita yang sempurna. Telah menyandang status baru sebagai seorang ibu.

Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. Melihat bayinya yang masih merah digendong oleh salah satu suster untuk dimandikan.

Merasakan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto menoleh menatap pria itu.

"Sa-sasu?!" bisik Naruto. Suaranya tersendat-sendat. Dengan telaten Sasuke mengelap keringat di kening Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau lelah kan?" Naruto mengangguk. Tubuhnya lelah. Setelahnya Naruto jatuh tertidur. Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Membisikkan kata terima kasih berulang-ulang meskipun Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah proses kelahiran itu, Naruto sudah dipindahkan di kamar inap. Ia masih harus beristirahat setidaknya 3 hari di rumah sakit. Iruka juga sering menjenguk Naruto dan anaknya. Sementara Sasuke, ia meninggalkan pekerjaan kantor dan menyerahkannya pada bawahannya demi menjaga Naruto.

"Sasu, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" ujar Naruto. Ia bersandar pada sandara ranjang rumah sakit. Menggendong Daisuke. Nama putra pertamanya.

Sasuke mengelus pipi tembem Daisuke dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku mencarimu sembilan bulan ini dan berhasil menemukan alamat rumahmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lalu?!" tanya Naruto yang merasa jawaban Sasuke tidak nyambung. Tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku mendatangi rumahmu setelah urusan kantorku selesai. Tapi anak buahku bilang kau ada di rumah sakit. Jadi-.."

"Tunggu dulu. Anak buahmu? Jadi kau memata-mataiku?" ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk polos.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto. Memelankan suaranya karena takut Daisuke yang sedang tidur terbangun.

"setelah mendapat info tempat tinggalmu. Aku langsung menyuruh bodyguard ku untuk memantau di sekitar rumahmu. Aku langsung datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari anak buahku." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Demi Naruto, ia rela.

"Begitu. Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja menemui calon istri dan anakku."

"Istri."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau akan menjadi istriku?"

"Si-siapa bilang?!"

"Tidak perlu mengelak Naru. Daisuke adalah buktinya. Aku ingin kau menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Tap-..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kau tidak bisa membantah."

"Tapi Sasuke. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Apalah arti pernikahan tanpa cinta. Lagipula aku bisa mengurus Daisuke sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Dan membuatmu merepotkan Iruka-san lagi?"

"I-itu-..."

"Tidak bisa Naru. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, karena aku pun juga mencintaimu."

"Ap-mphh!" Mata Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke baru saja mengecup bibirnya.

"Sekarang tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak. Kau akan tetap menikah denganku." Ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, ia sudah bisa berjalan kembali. Ia menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Daisuke dan Sasuke senang akan hal itu. Seminggu ini pula ia tinggal bersama Sasuke di apartemen mewahnya. Sesekali Iruka juga akan mengunjungi putri dan cucunya itu.

"Cup cup... minum susu dulu ya." Naruto sibuk menyusui Daisuke setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Ia sendiri sudah sarapan dari tadi. Daisuke pun telah ia mandikan. Entah mengapa, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dari baju, ranjang bayi, mainan, lotion, dan semua perlengkapan Daisuke. Benar-benar ayah yang baik.

"Naru, selesai sarapan kita kerumah orang utama." Ujar Sasuke. Ia sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya. Menatap ke arah Daisuke yang sedang menyusu. Entah mengapa, Sasuke ingin juga merasakan susu Naruto. #Ck, dasar mesum

"Eh?! Hari ini." Sahut Naruto.

"Hn. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Kau gugup ya?!" tanya Sasuke. Memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Secara tak langsung ia juga memeluk Daisuke.

"Sedikit. Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah."

"Hn." Setelah mencium pipi Naruto, Sasuke kembali ke kamar dan hendak mengganti baju santainya dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan.

Naruto menidurkan Daisuke di ranjangnya dan mengambil pakaian ganti. Sasuke sudah siap dan sedang menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu. Setelah menganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja orange pucat yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku dan celana jeans yang sedikit longgar mencapai mata kaki. Ia lebih suka mengenakan kemeja karena memudahkannya untuk menyusui Daisuke nanti.

Mengambil Daisuke dari atas kasur, Naruto menatap putranya yang menggeliat. Berusaha menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Terkikik geli, Naruto menciumi pipi putranya. Merasa gemas.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha 15 menit kemudian. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Tapi, karena mengenakan mobil, jadi terasa cepat.

Naruto berusaha menahan perasaan gugupnya. Sasuke bilang ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan jadi ada di rumah. Sasuke yang mengerti perasaan Naruto meremas pundaknya. Berusaha menguatkan wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada bersamamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke. Merasa bahagia mempunyai calon suami seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto menuju ruang keluarga. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menelpon rumah bahwa ia akan berkunjung. Ibunya terdengar senang di telepon tadi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san." Panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya. Mikoto segera memeluk putra bungsunya itu. Ia menyadari ada orang lain yang datang bersama putranya.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali." Ujar Mikoto. Mendekat ke arah Naruto dan baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Dengan mata berbinar, Mikoto mendekat.

"Dia tampan sekali. Siapa namanya?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengelus pipi Daisuke. Sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya mengapa putranya itu pulang dengan membawa seorang wanita.

"Daisuke. Uchiha Daisuke." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. Tidak hanya Naruto, bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku pun terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke." Tanya Fugaku.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu."

Daisuke tampak terbangun. Mata seindah safirnya terpaku menatap sang ibu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto dan tampak asyik bermain dengan jari mungil putranya.

"Jadi Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan?"

Sasuke berhenti bermain dengan jari mungil putranya. Membiarkan Naruto tampak asyik menimang putra mereka. Ia menatap ke arah orang tuanya.

"Naruto baru saja melahirkan putra kami." Ujar Sasuke. Tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Saat itu aku mabuk dan tidak sengaja memperk*sa Naruto. Aku menemukannya 10 bulan kemudian dan menemukannya tengah hamil tua." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta restu Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

Tersenyum lembut, Mikoto mendekati Sasuke. "Tentu saja kami merestui mu Sasuke. Kaa-san senang sekali karena akhirnya Kaa-san punya seorang cucu." Ujar Mikoto. Membuat hati Sasuke berbunga-bunga.

"Iya kan Fuga-kun?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

"Tentu." Balas Fugaku dengan senyum teduhnya. Naruto lega, ia membiarkan Mikoto bermain dengan putranya. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan wanitanya dan mencium pipinya singkat.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Daisuke, jangan lari-lari sayang." Teriak Naruto. Nafasnya putus-putus. Ia tengah mengandung 5 bulan. Bayi keduanya dengan Sasuke. Saat ini Daisuke telah berusia 2 tahun. Ia sangat aktif. Rambut ravennya melambai saat ia berlari. Ia senang sekali bermain dengan ibunya. Tanpa menyadari jika sang ibu mudah lelah.

Hup

Sasuke menangkap Daisuke yang tadinya terus berlari. Menggendongnya mendekati Naruto. Ia mencium pipi istrinya singkat.

"Ayo makan siang dulu." Ujar Naruto. Berjalan ke meja makan di mana telah tersedia menu makan siang mereka..

"Aaa..." ujar Naruto berusaha untuk menyuapi Daisuke. Tapi putranya itu sulit makan.

"Sini, berikan mangkuknya." Sasuke meminta pada Naruto. Naruto memberikan mangkuk makan siang Daisuke. Sasuke berusaha untuk membujuk putranya agar mau makan. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Mengelus perutnya yang buncit dan bersyukur terhadap Tuhan.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau berikan aku keluarga ini." Bisik Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Ifu publish fic baru. Suka gak?! Suka gak?

Sebenarnya fic ini agak tidak meyakinkan. Soalnya konflik gak berasa banget kan?!

Tapi karena terlanjur ngetik dan Ifu males edit. Jadilah fic ini.

Berminat Review. Tinggalkan kritik dan saran di bawah ini.

Arigatou ^_^


End file.
